Thief: Child of Illumination
by Nokuno
Summary: What's yours is mine - Set after the events of Thief Reboot
1. Child of Illumination

**-:-εжз-:-** **Prologue** **-:-εжз-:-**

Storming skies raged down the City, as she ran amidst the gloaming of the night; the storm unleashing its fury like a wrathful beast. Atop a slate roof, she found herself cornered; the sound of coming guards grew louder, deep fear flickering in her eyes. Heavy rain lashing down on her, the roaring of thunder echoing deep in her head; she was cold and weary, her mind unfocused and strained.

Mere seconds past, lightning bolts flashed wildly, outlining a shadowy figure only inches from her. Like a prey flustered at the sight of the beast, she remained motionless, her breathing increasing. Standing in an austere posture was a man of average built, eyes one of cerulean glow, the other of raw umber.

"The guards..." She muttered; her heartbeat increased. Her body quivered, her condition becoming frail. Their gaze interlocked with one another; his eyes only glimpsing at his surroundings. A herd of guards was approaching; his escape severely narrowed by this unexpected encounter.

"They mustn't..." She let out, as she felt a weight heavying in her chest; unbalanced and frazzled, she took few steps back. Shadowing atop the edge of the roof, she grasped at her heart; her vision blurred, as the dark of the twilight dispersed deep within her.

"They mustn't..." Her words whispered out, her mind succumbing to a blackened dream.

 **-:-εжз-:-** **Chapter One** **-:-εжз-:-**

A crackling sound echoed in her ears, the scent of burning wood engulfing the air; she awoke slowly to the warmth and alluring glow of the nearby flames.

"Conscious at last." A hoarse voice spoke. Eyes wide awake, she noticed with haste, a well upholstered man. "Wasn't sure when you would wake up." He commented, as he tossed some logs onto the fireplace.

A swift glimpse at her surroundings, she realized she was lying in bed, most of her attire removed. She gasped at the awareness, fear waving across her face. She stood up in haste; a hand upon her chest. Her eyes found their way to the man; of mangy clothes and questionable appearance, he approached her slowly. Her posture tightened, her body shivering.

"I mean you no harm." He spoke calmly, as he noticed her frigid expression. "The name's Basso." She remained silent, her eyes never leaving his sight. "There, your clothes should be long dry." He commented, as he pointed towards a nearby chair. Her expression lightened slightly, her eyes flickering with relief. "You were unconscious, and completely soaked when he brought you here."

"Unconscious…?" She muttered, as her gaze wandered from side to side. "Where… what is… this place…?"

"The Crippled Burrick, my own little private place." He answered in a joyful tone, as he gestured proudly, in presentation to his secret hideout. Of untrusting nature, she remained on guards; a rapid glance around, for she noticed both her dagger and pouch on a nearby table.

"How long was I here?" She asked, as she cautiously sauntered to her weapon.

"For about three days." The man answered truthfully. Her mind faltered, for all she could remember was darkness engulfing her mind; her body swallowed in by the depths of nothingness. A wave of uneasiness spread across the room; moments of silence seemingly endless.

"You're hungry?" The man eventually asked. "I've got some bread and wine. Not much, but at least it's fresh." She shook her head in response. She grabbed her pouch, a glimpse at the man, as she looked inside; to her surprise, its content was whole.

"I'm an entrepreneur, not a thief… Besides, that'd be _his_ line of work, not mine." He shook his head, and shrugged his shoulders, his expression somewhat forlorn.

"That night… there was a man on the roof…" She let out in a low voice, as she reached for the rest of her attire. "Cloaked in shadows, one eye like a glistering gemstone…"

 **-:-εжз-:-** **Chapter Two** **-:-εжз-:-**

Three nights earlier

 _"Garrett?!" The man let out in confusion. "What the hell happened?" Standing out in cold rain, was a cloaked man, a young woman in arms. He gestured for him to proceed inside._

 _"Here." Basso pointed out, as he stretched a thick wool quilt over a shabby bed. As Garrett laid her down, he noticed a small silver chain around her neck; his gaze almost hypnotized at the sight of such fine piece. A delicate medallion held a single diamond, four small amethyst gems embedded on the outer ring._

 _"I know it's raining dreadfully and all, but..!? You're soaking wet, she's soaking wet..!? Where the hell have you been?" Basso asked._

 _"The Old Quarter... I found her on a roof near the Old Cathedral." Garrett spoke in calm voice, as he stepped away from the bed. "She lost consciousness..."_

 _"So you helped her out, and carried her all the way back here...?" Basso stated the obvious. "Since when do you choose girls over loot anyway?" He wonder as he tried in vain, to decipher his companion's intangible expression. "This is unlike you Garrett... what got into you?" The man remained without a word; his expression frowned, for he simply closed his eyes._

 _"Can't explain huh? Or is it you don't want to?" Basso guessed, as he noticed a faint flicker in Garrett's eyes. "Well, she's a beauty, I'll give you that. So… what's next?"_

 _"Just makes sure... she's alright." The thievious man simply answered, as he took his leave through an opening in the roof._

 _"Wait! Garrett!?" Basso uttered; shaking his head, as he watched him vanish into the stormy night. "Make sure she's alright... Ok, yea no problem!" Mumbling to himself, he walked to the young woman._

 _"The Queen of Beggars would be more suitable for this." Uncertainty and uneasiness spread wide across his face, as he eyes stumbled upon her frail state; drenched and pale, but of beauty never seen before._

"He was the one, the man who brought you here." Basso answered truthfully; her expression frowned slightly.

"Garrett…" She muttered, as she grabbed her garments and dagger. "I wish… to thank him, and you… for saving my life." She said softly, as she handed him her pouch. "This is… for the both of you. You have my deepest gratitude."

She walked to the door without further words. Leaving the safety of Basso's hideout, she returned to the darkened streets of the City. Travelling down the remains of past quarters, she roamed in the midst of History's roots. Reaching high above the metropolis, stood a monumental steeple. Her eyes gazing at the afar Clock Tower, she noticed a silhouette drifting down the clear skies.

"Sephora." She muttered softly, as she rised her hand. Landing gracefully upon her fingers, was her faithful companion, cloaked in ebony, a silver ring around its leg. "Where have you been for the past three days…" She wondered, as she caressed the Raven's head.

 **-:-εжз-:-** **Chapter Three** **-:-εжз-:-**

Sidling with ease across the streets of Stonemarket, a shadowy figure appeared at the gated passage leading to the remains of the Old Chapel. Arrays of candles offered a dim, yet comforting light, in contrast to the somber atmosphere.

"I sense something is troubling you my child." A voice echoed. "Is that why you have come?" Standing atop crumbling stairs, stood still the hooded figure; an elderly woman approached the familiar presence. A teacup in hands, she remained silent, observant and alert.

"Garrett..." She sauntered to his side; reaching out to him, her slender hands crimped by old age. A foreseeable reaction, for he backed away, his body tensing up, as he avoided the woman's touch. "You found something down at the Old Cathedral haven't you?" She knew the answer, as an arcane expression appeared upon her face. "Something… you did not quite expected." A lingering silence dispersed deeply throughout the old ruins.

"I found... a girl..." His response was indefinite.

"A young woman of true beauty I hear…" She received words of his recent activities. "Something lurks in the shadows… a force I have never encountered before… I can feel it… growing more every day." The woman spoke. "Something of tremendous power... As I fear this may be the end of all as we know it… But I do know this..." She ambled towards him. "You must keep her safe Garrett… Always." She placed her hands around his; a firm grip, she could sense his urge to withdrawn, his self inflicted deprivation for even the slightest attachment.

"Who she is must be yours to discover… It is primordial that you do" Her arcane words resonated within his mind. "A child of the Shadows… a child of Illumination…" He pulled his hands away. "You must keep her safe... Always." She sauntered away; leaving him to his thoughts as she disappeared into the darkness of the ruins.

 **0** **-:-εжз-:- Chapter Four -:-εжз-:-** **0**

The somber skies stretched as far as the eyes could see; a misty rain persisting for many days, plunging the City into a cold and dreadful atmosphere. The light of day trying to pierce through the heavy clouds, it offered only a dim glow upon the tallest of buildings.

"The Clock Tower is truly magnificent…" She spoke softly, her eyes gazing in direction of the abandoned steeple. She ran her fingers between the plumage, brushing gently against her feathered companion. "What do you think Sephora?" The Raven responded with a single cawing.

* * *

May be continued... And I really stretch the word MAY.


	2. Comments and Requests

Jenna: I was not planning on continuing this story; it was meant to be a short introduction to a potential sequel. However, I've been receiving request on Wattpad, for me to continue this fanfiction.

I have other stories in progress on Wattpad as I'm currently focusing on them. But who knows? I'm not very active here, but perhaps eventually, I'll publish a new part to this story! Thanks a bunch for commenting btw, it's always appreciated :)


End file.
